


Daily Steter

by Unne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxious Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unne/pseuds/Unne
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles written to try myself as a fic-writer. Won't be updated daily:) But will be updated.Betaed by Muykke.





	1. Club Cliche

This boy will be the death of his. Of course Peter would never admit it aloud. He pretends to be bored and uninterested as he sits at the bar counter at The Jungle and sips his cosmopolitan. Stiles nagged and coaxed and whined and finally managed to drag him here for - as he had a nerve to phrase it - a date. Peter doesn't do dates. He hates the very concept. However when Stiles bites on his lower lip and looks up at him with those pleading Bamby-eyes, he can't resist. So here he is, on his own, because they have agreed to come separately for some absurd reason Stiles has invented. Peter has almost finished his cocktail and his irritation grows with every minute he has to wait in this horrible second-rated place.   
Irritation vanishes the moment Stiles finally arrives. He looks... wanton. Too tight jeans, v-neck shirt that Peter very much approves of, his hair look wet and deliberately ruffled up. God, he even used an eyeliner.   
"Can I buy you a drink, beauty?", Peter says starting to like the turn the evening takes.  
"Oh, I don't know - my possessive asshole of a boyfriend is somewhere nearby, cannot even imagine what he will do to me if he sees us together"  
Peter smirks.  
"Oh, I have an idea or two, all dirty as hell"  
"Sounds great. Wanna dance?", and Stiles grabs Peter's hand and drags him on the dancefloor. Peter follows him without protest, pressing himself into the teen's back with his whole boy and placing both hands on his hips. Stiles bites on his lower lip and arches back to put his hands on Peter's neck. They move slowly, sensually, Peter's hardening dick rubbing on Stiles' perfect round ass.   
"Looks like you have a problem I could help you with, sir", Stiles murmurs throwing back his head on Peter's shoulder.  
"I wouldn't call it a problem, little one", Peter rocks up his hips upwards pressing Stiles tighter with his hands.   
Peter assumes that now they can call it a night and finish all this date-business and just go to his apartment to fuck already. But no - to Peter's delight Stiles is leading him to the restroom. His own little slut. So inventive.  
Peter tries not to smirk too smugly as Stiles pushes him into a vacant cubicle and kneels hastily before him.   
"You know it's a terrible cliche, right?", Peter asks unzipping his jeans to free his attention-demanding cock. He strokes Stiles' plushy lips with the head already leaking pre-come and twitches as Stiles darts his tongue in one quick and sharp movement to lick the drop on its' tip.  
"Yesss", Stiles hisses for once too turned-on to banter and wastes no more time to swallow Peter deep down his throat.  
The older man's moan was definitely heard over the music on the dance-floor. He throws back his head and clenches his teeth.   
"Do that again. Your tongue... oh my gooood, yesss".  
Peter has to steady himself on the wall behind him with both hands.  
"Love it when you beg. Come on, Peter, ask nicely", Stiles pulls back and looks up with a brattish smirk.  
Oh motherfucker. Trying to reverse roles, aren't you?  
"Don't delude yourself, baby boy. You are the one on the knees here"  
"Yeah? And who is in control, hm?", and Stiles drags his tongue in a long line from his balls up to the tip in tantalazingly slow motion.  
"Owwwwww, hell yessss. You are, you are, brat. Do it again, please. Want your mouth all over my dick", Peter gives up.  
"Knew it was in you all the time. The want to submit", Stiles is all smug now, mouth still an inch away from his cock.  
"Sweetheart, shut up and occupy your sinful mouth otherwise or I will make you", Peter says and puts his hands into Stiles raffled hair.  
"Bring it on, sonofabi....nomnom", Stiles almost chokes as Peters pulls his mouth onto his dick and thrusts in in a not-too-gentle manner.   
"Much better", Peter smirks as he proceeds with his rather cruel thrusts. It takes a few moments for Stiles to adjust, but well-accustomed with Peter's kinks by now as he is, he knows precisely what to do. He rises his eyes to Peter batting his eyelashes as he starts moving on his own to match the older man's frictions while swirling his tongue in wild spirals. He knows very well that it can make Peter come in no time, not sure if it's his tongue pressure or the helpless look on his face (all submissive, pliant and willing) that does it to Peter. He comes buckets with an almost unhuman howl and Stiles takes proud in being able to swallow it to the last drop. He is almost sure that once they re-emerge from the restroom half of the club guests gonna applaud them.  
"Do you want me to return the favour?", Peter asks because he is a gentleman.  
"Not here, we must take pity on your old knees. How about you take me home and fuck me senseless against the entrance door?"  
"Inside or outside?  
"Both, preferably".  
"Sold".  
As they head out of The Jungle, Stiles cannot hide a self-satisfied smile. It takes a lot of effort to keep a sophisticated man like Peter on the leash. Club blow-job certainly was a food idea. Perhaps next time he should try groping in Derek's loft during pack night?


	2. A little patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hates it when Peter doesn't respond to his texts within 5 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my real life story. 
> 
> Except for happy ending. Yet.
> 
> Betaed by Muykke.

Monday

9:34 AM

 **To Peter** : Hey there, Hotwolf. What are you up to? Haven't heard from you since Friday night and it's kinda not what I'm used to.

 **To Peter** : Kinda miss you :)

 **To Peter** : A lot :)  
  
10:01 AM

 **To Peter:** Oh come on, I can see that you were online at 9:53, but my messages're still unread. Ignoring me, huh?  
  
**To Derek** : Is Peter ok?  
  
10:15

 **From Derek** : Guess so. Why?  
  
**To Derek** : He's not responding to my messages since the morning.  
  
**From Derek** : It is still morning, Stiles. Btw, since when are you texting Peter?  
  
**To Derek** : Since non-of-your-business.  
  
**From Derek** : Rude.  
  
**To Derek** : Sorry, dude. Freaking out here.  
  
**From Derek** : Don't even want to know why. Please don't tell me. Just called Peter, he said he's ok, but busy.  
  
13:01 PM

 **To Peter** : Have I said something that offended you? Look, if I promise never again to address you as Zombiewolf again, will you respond to my texts? Please?  
  
13:35 PM

 **To Peter** : You know what, asshole? Delete my number and forget what I ever said to you. I don't miss you, Zombiewolf!  
  
13:43 PM

 **To Peter** : Peter, Peter, Peter, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me.   
  
**To Peter** : Just text me something. Anything at all. An emoji maybe?  
  
14:11 PM

 **To Peter** : Fuck you sideways.  
  
**To Peter** : Are you even alive?  
  
15:05 PM

 **From Scott** : what's up bro. Where r u? The Jeep's gone, I thought we were gonna hang out after school  
  
**To Scott** : Headed home. Feeling unwell sorry  
  
**From Scott** : That's sad bro! u need something?   
  
**To Scott** : Yes, stop texting me please! I'm waiting for a message and notifications make me jump every time.  
  
**From Scott** : Hey, who is she?   
  
**From Scott** : Do I know her?   
  
**From Scott** : So glad for u, hope u will get a long sappy text from her soon!!!  
  
**From Scott** : Maybe nudes too?  
  
**From Stiles** : Stoppit!!! u r making me nervous!!!  
  
**From Scott** : Sorry-sorry!!!!  
  
17:30 PM

 **To Peter** : See? I'm not a doormat. I've not texted you for 3 fucking hours and 19 fucking minutes. Cool, huh?  
  
**To Peter** : So answer me please?   
  
**To Peter:** Oh, now you read my texts, but still don't respond? Great.

 **To Peter** : Maybe sexting would help? I'm thinking about your dick now. About all the dirty things I want to do to it.   
  
**To Peter** : Things including me on my knees.

 **To Peter** : Or on your lap.  
  
**To Peter** : Or underneath you.  
  
**To Peter** : Crap. You're a heartless bastard.   
  
18:01 PM  
  
**To Lydia** : Ok, how do I delete the messages that are already marked as seen?  
  
**From Lydia** : What's the point? They're already read.   
  
**To Lydia** : I want to erase the very memory of their existence.  
  
**From Lydia** : Let me guess. Peter's not responding to your texts quick enough again? And you've just destroyed his phone memory with loads of your pleading and whining and complaining?  
  
**To Lydia** : I refuse to acknowledge that.  
  
**To Lydia** : Maybe.

 **From Lydia** : I'm rolling my eyes at you right now. Judgingly.  
  
**From Lydia** : Just stop, ok? I'm sure he'll appear eventually with some plausible explanation as usual. Stop texting him and wait. Don't make it worse.  
  
**To Lydia** : But what if he ignores me on purpose? What if he is tired of me?   
  
**From Lydia** : ...  
  
**To Lydia** : ???  
  
**From Lydia** : You and your insecurities. We aren't having this talk again. Relax, Stiles. He'll text you soon. Peter knew that you're an attention whore from the beginning and still signed up for it.  
  
**To Lydia** : Oh, thank you, Lydia. So helpful and kind.  
  
**From Lydia** : Always here for you!

19:20 PM

 **To Peter** : You can't just do that, you know? Can't flirt heavily, make sexual innuendos all the time, call me little one and sweetheart and all that and then just stop all of a sudden. I even sent you dirty sexy texts for fuck's sake! At least have a decency to send one last text and say that you're not interested anymore!!!

19:21 PM

 **From Peter** : Stiles.  
  
**From Peter** : I crossed 3 states in two days just to get you the ancient book you mentioned you needed for your trainings with Deaton.   
  
**From Peter** : Texting while driving is highly unsafe, little one.  
  
**From Peter** : We need to teach you some patience, don't we? So needy.

 **From Peter** : Unlock your window. You are going to take a lesson. First on your knees. Then on my lap. And finally underneath me.  
  
**To Peter** : I hate u, Zombiewolf.  
  
**To Peter** : The window is unlocked.


	3. Fit in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some writing exercise that I once wrote, forgot about, re-read, liked and decided to publish.

"There is no way it's gonna fit in!", Stiles whined.

"That's what you used to say a lot one memorable night, my darling boy. Do you remeber how wrong I proved you to be?", Peter retorted.

Stiles rolled his eyes and punched werewolf's shoulder. 

"Not in front of my father, you bastard".

The said father sighed and addressed a short, but passionate prayer to the unknown deity who was responsible for consoling poor fathers of insufferable sons with terrible boyfriend choices.

"Stiles could you please tell your boyfriend that I would appreciate if he refrained from mentioning your sex life troubles in the future?" Sheriff said wearily.

"Little one, could you please inform your father that our sex life is perfect and troubleless, so I won't have any difficulties with his request?" Peter almost sang in reply.

"Arghgh, you two! Stop using me as a carrier pigeon. You will have to talk to each other eventually, you know? Now that I am moving in with Peter. Or family Sunday dinners will be really awkward".

"Well, they will be, son, that I can promise you that, if Peter doesn't stop insisting on you calling him Daddy in my presence."

Peter opened his mouth with such a smug look on his face that Stiles all but jumped in front of him to prevent the disaster.

"Ok, ok, now, please. We need to finish fitting those boxes into the car. As I said, there is no way they are gonna fit in!"

"In this case, my ridiculous boy, we will have to take the second ride, that's all. Don't worry so much. Daddy will take care of it".

"Peter!!!"


End file.
